Aishiteru
by Aoi the Cielo
Summary: Aku yakin itu yang diucapkan guru Iruka/ Ini semua karena dia/ "Bagaimana bila kita bertaruh?"/ Sosok itu... ah... benar-benar terlihat tampan. Terlihat indah.../ BL! Sasunaru! RnR Please... :D


**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Aishiteru  
**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: K +

Genre: Romance, Angst

**Warning : Typos, BL, OOC, AU, dll...  
**

**********.**  


**********.  
**

**********.**

* * *

**********SOMEONE POV  
**

**********.  
**

"Tunggu!"

Aku tersentak lalu mendongak memandang ke luar jendela. Dari lantai 3 ini, irisku melihatnya berlari mendekati gerbang sekolah yang hendak ditutup guru iruka. Rambut pirangnya yang berantakan terlihat layu karena keringat. Iris safirenya yang indah menatap penuh tekad ke arah gerbang dan kulit tannya yang mulus itu terus mengeluarkan keringat akibat sang remaja yang tak hentinya berlari.

"Kau lagi Naruto!"

Aku yakin itu yang diucapkan guru Iruka. Terlihat dari gerakan bibir dan tingkahnya begitu remaja yang bernama lengkap Namikaze Naruto itu berhasil memasuki lingkungan sekolah. Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Aku tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

Untunglah hari ini dia datang ke sekolah. Yah… walau seperti biasa. Terlambat. Apa yang dilakukannya sampai-sampai selalu terlambat datang kesekolah? Rasanya aku ingin menanyakannya secara langsung, namun aku tahu itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

Aku menghela nafas lalu memandang ke depan lagi. Memandang guru Kakashi yang tengah menerangkan tentang rumus-rumus yang menyebalkan.

I*L*O*V*E*U

Aku duduk memandang keluar jendela. Hujan kembali datang. Rasanya menyenangkan saat merasakan sentuhan-sentuhan udara dingin itu membelai kulitku. Mencoba menggodaku untuk mengenakan jaket yang ada di bangkuku. Namun aku enggan mengenakannya. Aku terlalu menyukai sentuhan dingin di kulit putihku ini dan terlalu menyayangkan suasana yang telah lama kutunggu ini akan berakhir dengan cepat. Suasana magis dengan ornament suara guntur dan halilintar yang menari indah juga tetesan kristal yang akan membiaskan warna-warna pelangi.

Namun bukan itu yang membuatku sangat tertarik. Ya, aku memang sangat menyukai hujan. Namun bukan karena itu aku mau menatap keluar jendela. Bukan karena itu aku mau bertahan duduk berjam-jam di sini. Bukan karena itu pula aku mau tetap di ruang kelas ini sendirian.

Ini semua karena dia.

Pemuda berwajah manis itu terlihat berlari penuh semangat di tengah lapangan. Ia tidak perduli hujaman air yang membuat tubuhnya basah. Ia tidak perduli lumpur yang membuat tubuhnya kotor. Ia tidak perduli udara tengah merenggut kehangatan tubuhnya.

Yang pemuda itu rasakan sekarang adalah… sebuah kesenangan dari hujan. Sebuah kebahagiaan yang merambat keseluruh tubuhnya. Sebuah sensasi yang membuat jantungnya berpacu cepat dan membuatnya sangat bersemangat.

Ya, aku yakin itulah yang dirasakan Naruto.

Terlihat dari iris langitnya yang indah. Iris yang menatap bola yang tengah dimainkannya dengan pandangan fokus. Iris yang selalu memancarkan kebahagiaan dan kehangatan kepada siapapun yang melihatnya. Iris yang selalu menatap lurus lawan bicaranya dan iris yang selalu mampu menemukan sebuah kebahagiaan kecil yang sangat berarti.

"Gooolll!"

Terdengar suara teriakan kebahagiaan Naruto. Ia berhasil mencetak gol. Membuat sebuah skor di timnya. Aku tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Semua timnya langsung mengerumuni Naruto. Mengacak rambut pirangnya yang basah. Merangkulnya penuh semangat. Memberikannya pujian kebahagiaan.

Senyumanku memudar.

Betapa wajah Naruto terlihat bahagia menerima semua perlakuan itu dari semua teman-temannya. Betapa wajah itu terlihat begitu antusias ingin melanjutkan permainan kembali. Betapa ia begitu menikmati semua itu dengan wajah yang selalu memamerkan senyuman yang hangat.

Ah… Naruto. Aku begitu iri dengan semua teman-temanmu. Mereka dengan mudah menyentuhmu. Mereka dengan mudah memujimu. Mereka dengan mudah menyapamu. Dan yang terpenting dari itu semua, mereka dengan mudah menerima senyuman tulusmu.

Semua hal yang takkan pernah aku dapatkan darimu.

I*L*O*V*E*U

Aku menghela nafas. Dengan malas aku mengetuk-ketukkan jariku di atas meja sambil memandang sekelilingku. Bel baru saja berbunyi dan semua murid di kelasku mulai membuat kelompok untuk memakan bekal mereka atau bahkan pergi ke bawah untuk makan di kantin.

Tetapi bukan itu yang membuatku kesal. Gadis yang duduk di belakangkulah yang membuatku jengkel. Gadis berambut soft pink sebahu itu tidak henti-hentinya bergosip dengan teman-teman sesama perempuannya. Sebenarnya bisa saja aku tidak memperdulikan gadis bernama Haruno Sakura ini, namun mendengar apa yang ia bicarakan tidak mungkin dapat membuatku 'tidak perduli' kembali.

"Kau yakin itu Sakura?" tanya Ino. Gadis berambut pirang dikuncir satu.

"Tentu saja! Dari tingkahnya saja sudah ketahuan kalau si Naruto itu menyukaiku!" ucap Sakura dengan percaya diri. Aku berhenti mengetuk-ketukkan jariku di meja. Tanganku terkepal dan gigiku bergemeretak marah. Apa tadi katanya?

"Kau terlalu percaya diri Sakura!" ucap Tenten.

"Bagaimana bila kita bertaruh?" tantang Sakura. "Bila Naruto menyatakan cinta kepadaku, kalian harus mentraktirku selama 1 minggu di kantin, sementara kalau ternyata Naruto tidak menyukaiku, kalian akan aku traktir makan cake di café Niji."

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan emosiku kembali mendengarnya. Dengan marah aku langsung bangkit berdiri dan memandang gadis yang duduk membelakangiku itu.

"Sakura-chan!"

Deg!

Aku langsung menoleh ke belakang. Naruto. Ia berdiri di pintu kelasku. Menatap Sakura dengan penuh antusias. Dadaku benar-benar terasa sakit melihatnya yang dengan semangat berlari ke arahku. Bukan, bukan ke arahku, tetapi ke arah Sakura.

Aku duduk kembali di kursiku. Membiarkan Naruto melewatiku dan berdiri di samping Sakura. Aku mengatur nafasku. Mencoba menenangkan luapan emosi yang sangat menggangguku. Perasaan marah, kesal, sakit dan sedih. Semuanya bercampur menjadi satu begitu Naruto dengan semangat mengajak Sakura pergi ke kantin bersama. Padahal jelas kelasnya berada di bawah. Kelas Naruto berada di lantai 2 sementara kantin berada di lantai 1. Namun ia menjemput Sakura? Oh Naruto… sadarlah! Ia bukan gadis yang baik!

Namun percuma. Sekalipun aku mencoba mencegahnya, sekalipun aku sangat ingin memperingatkannya dan menarik Sakura yang dengan seenaknya berjalan di samping Naruto, percuma. Aku tidak akan mungkin dapat melakukannya. Aku bukan siapa-siapa Naruto dan bahkan… Naruto tidak mengenalku. Ia tidak mungkin tahu keberadaanku yang selalu menatapnya dari kejauhan.

Aku memalingkan wajahku. Menatap keluar jendela kembali dengan marah. Lagi-lagi, perasaan sakit ini menggerogotiku. Rasanya sesak dan tidak menyenangkan. Selalu dan selalu perasaan menyebalkan ini. Yah… inilah resiko mencintai seseorang yang bahkan tidak mengenal dirimu.

Ya, aku mencintai Naruto.

Sosok pemuda penuh semangat yang selalu memenuhi hari-hariku yang membosankan di sekolah. Berawal dari secara tidak sengaja aku melihatnya di jendela ini saat ia terlambat datang ke acara penerimaan siswa baru hingga sekarang.

Sebuah perasaan tertarik yang membingungkan selalu mampu membuat iris onixku menatap pemuda berambut pirang itu tanpa berkedip. Memperhatikan gerak-geriknya dan memandangnya dengan penuh rasa kagum yang sulit kumengerti.

Kau mampu membuatku merindukan pagi di malam hari. Membuatku tidak bisa tidur dan membuatku justru merasa lebih menyenangkan di sekolah ketimbang di dalam kamar. Mampu membuat perasaanku campur aduk saat melihatmu bersama teman-temanmu. Membuatku merasa sangat bahagia bila kita secara tidak sengaja berpapasan atau bertemu pandang. Hal-hal yang sungguh di luar perkiraanku.

Namun… meskipun aku sudah menyadari bahwa aku sangat menyukaimu, bahkan mencintaimu, aku tahu ini terlambat. Karena waktuku untuk mengenalmu. Waktumu untuk mengetahui keberadaanku. Kini telah habis.

I*L*O*V*E*U

**NORMAL POV**

**.  
**

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

Suara langkah kaki itu terdengar di sepanjang koridor yang sepi. Namun Naruto tidak perduli sekalipun suara langkah kakinya sendirilah yang membuat suasana di sekelilingnya semakin terasa menyeramkan, ia tidak perduli. Yang ia perdulikan sekarang adalah kalung pemberian neneknya.

Ya, kalung berharga itu jatuh entah di mana sekarang. Naruto sudah mencari kalung itu di semua tempat namun hasilnya tetap saja nihil. Padahal hari sudah mulai gelap dan anak-anak yang melakukan kegiatan ekstrakulikuler disekolah sudah mulai pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Namun Naruto tidak perduli. Rasa takutnya kepada hantu hilang begitu saja begitu memikirkan kalung pemberian neneknya itu.

"Uh... Nenek Tsunade pasti akan sangat marah," ucapnya lirih sambil berjalan pelan menuju kelas XII-A. Kelas terakhir yang belum diperiksanya. Kelasnya Sakura.

Naruto menghela nafas di depan pintu kelas Sakura. Bayangan Tsunade yang marah entah bagaimana terlihat jauh lebih menyeramkan ketimbang hantu. Dengan nggan Naruto membuka pintu kelas yang tidak terkunci itu. Tidak ada siapapun.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Dengan berlahan Naruto melangkah memasuki ruangan yang remang-remang itu. Keheningan yang dipecahkan suara langkah kakinya membuat Naruto agak merinding, namun ia mencoba mengabaikannya. Naruto membungkuk, memandang lantai kelas dengan seksama. Siapa tahu ada pantulan cahaya dari bandul kalungnya.

Whuuuussss~

BRAK!

"Wakh!?"

Naruto langsung menegapkan tubuhnya dan memandang pintu dengan ngeri. Jantungnya memburu dan adrenalinnya meningkat. Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya yang mulai berparanoid ria tentang hantu. _Pi, pi, pi, pintunya tertutup sendiri!? Ja, jangan-jangan... jangan-jangan..._

Whuuuussss~

Hembusan udara dingin menerpa punggung Naruto. Naruto merinding merasakan hembusan kencang angin itu, namun ia langsung mengerti. Anginlah yang menyebabkan pintu itu tertutup dengan sendirinya. Naruto menghela nafas lega menyadarinya. Ia berbalik, memandang jendela yang terbuka.

Naruto terdiam. Tubuhnya mendadak terasa membeku begitu melihat sosok lain yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Bediri di samping jendela yang terbuka sambil mendongak ke luar dan memunggungi Naruto. Naruto menelan liurnya. Ia yakin tadi tidak ada siapapun kecuali dirinya di kelas ini. Bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba muncul orang lain di dalam ruangan ini? Apakah dia pesulap? Ataukah... hantu? Ah tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin ada hantu di dunia ini! Ya, tidak ada hantu di dunia ini!

"Emn... permisi?" panggil Naruto dengan ragu. Sosok itu langsung berbalik begitu merasakan kehadiran orang lain. Ia berbalik memandang Naruto.

Deg!

Tanpa terduga, tiba-tiba saja jantung Naruto memburu dengan sendirinya. Iris onix yang bagaikan langit tanpa malam itu menatap iris safire di hadapannya. Rambut yang berwarna _dark-blue_ itu melawan gravitasi pada bagian belakang. Kulitnya seputih pualam. Benar-benar kontras dengan warna mata dan rambutnya yang gelap.

Naruto menelan liurnya.

Sosok yang ada di hadapannya benar-benar tampan. Dengan latar belakang cahaya yang berpendar kemerahan di belakangnya. Dengan udara yang berhembus lembut menerpa rambut gelap itu. Sosok itu... ah... benar-benar terlihat tampan. Terlihat indah...

"I, itu... ano... u, umn... ka, kau di kelas ini?" tanya Naruto dengan gugub. Jantungnya memburu dan perutnya terasa aneh. Sosok itu terlihat bingung mendengarnya. Ia memandang sekelilingnya dengan bingung lalu ia memandang ke arah Naruto kembali. Naruto langsung mengerti maksud dari pandangan itu. Tentu saja Naruto bertanya kepada sosok itu, ada siapa lagi di sana selain mereka? "Maksudku kau."

"Ya," jawabnya kemudian.

Diam.

Tidak ada kata-kata lagi yang terucap dari mulut Naruto. Entah bagaimana mulut Naruto terasa bungkam dan ia benar-benar merasa canggung. Dengan kesunyian ini, mau tidak mau membuatnya semakin merasa gugup. Otaknya terasa membeku saking gugupnya. Naruto benar-benar bingung apa yang ingin ia katakan selanjutnya. Benar-benar bingung.

"U, umn... ano... umn... Ah ya! Siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto. Ia tersenyum canggung menatap sosok itu. Hanya menanyakan nama saja ia sudah segugup ini. Benar-benar tidak seperti Naruto yang biasa. Bukankah biasanya ia tidak pernah segugup ini bila ingin berkenalan dengan siapapun? Kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba ia merasa segugup ini? Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya? Ada apa dengan dirinya?

"Sasuke."

"Eh?"

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke," jawab sosok yang ternyata bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu.

Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke.

Nama itu terus terngiang bagaikan mantra di pikiran Naruto. Naruto menunduk. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba terasa panas. Entah bagaimana dadanya terasa sesak. Sesak karena terlalu bahagia. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa, namun yang jelas sekarang Naruto benar-benar merasa senang. Hanya karena mengetahui nama pemuda itu, hanya karena melihat pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu, Naruto benar-benar merasa sangat senang.

"Aishiteru Naruto."

Naruto langsung mengangkat wajahnya begitu mendengarnya. Irisnya memandang Sasuke dengan tidak percaya. Iris Safire indah itu menatap onix yang balas menatapnya dengan sorot pandangan yang sangat lembut. Dan... sebuah senyuman tulus terukir dari bibir tipis Sasuke.

"Akhirnya aku bisa mengatakannya, terimakasih," ucap Sasuke dengan lembut. Naruto hanya diam mendengarnya. Lalu angin berhembus kembali dari jendela yang terbuka.

"Aishiteru..."

Sasuke langsung memejamkan kedua matanya. Menyembunyikan manik malamnya yang kelam. Ukiran senyuman itu masih terlihat di parasnya yang tampan. Lalu... tubuh Sasuke bercahaya dan tiba-tiba menjadi butiran-butiran cahaya. Iris safire itu terbelalak tidak percaya melihatnya.

Ingatan itu kembali.

Ingatan 5 bulan yang lalu. Ingatan yang seharusnya tidak ia lupakan. Ingatan... dimana kecelakaan itu terjadi. Saat Naruto tengah berlari menyebrangi jalan dan ada sebuah mobil yang hendak menabraknya. Namun tubuh Naruto saat itu didorong hingga ia selamat. Dan seandainya saja kepalanya tidak terbentur dan langsung tidak sadarkan diri di tempat, pasti, pasti Naruto akan tahu siapa yang menyelamatkannya.

"Ti... tidak mungkin...," ucap Naruto tidak percaya.

_Ya_

Seandainya kepalanya tidak terbentur dan menyebabkan ingatannya di hari itu menghilang, pasti Naruto tahu. Ya, ia akan tahu siapa penyelamatnya.

_Sasuke._

Yang kini telah meninggal karena menyelamatkannya.

_Namaku Uchiha Sasuke._

"Sa... Sasuke? Ti... tidak mungkin..."

Bruk!

Naruto langsung jatuh terduduk di atas lantai. Tubuhnya benar-benar terasa lemas dan tidak bertenaga dalam seketika. Iris safirenya meneteskan butiran-butiran kristal cair. Dadanya terasa bergemuruh dengan semua ingatan yang telah kembali itu.

"Ke, kenapa... kenapa..."

_Aishiteru Naruto._

"Ah... ah...hiks... bo, bodoh... nyawamu... nyawamu..."

_Akhirnya aku bisa mengatakannya, terimakasih._

"Hiks... hiks...Sasuke... Sasuke... Sasuke..."

_Aishiteru..._

END

* * *

Ne~ Fic ini special kupersembahkan tuk my wolfy krna saya melanggar peraturan T_T"

yak! krna ini Fic... yg agak... yah... begitulah o.o;

terlalu banyak kekurangan di dalam ceritanya, jadi maaf y klo crit ini smpt d delete n d pos lg.. _ _"

umn... bgi yang berkenan, mohon RnR _ _


End file.
